


Prompt Haven

by pleasanthell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 19,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fills from prompts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brittana, chocolate donuts, sand, running

You stop on the beach and bend over, panting. You can’t do this. This is insane. You don’t run. You do yoga and you go to spin class in your air-conditioned gym.

“C’mon!” Brittany calls. She’s smiling at you as she trots back to you. “We’re only halfway there.”

You take a deep breath and look down the beach. There’s just so much beach. “Why do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you,” she laughs and takes your hand, “You are the one that wanted to workout this morning.”

“I wanted to say in bed and have sex. And each chocolate donuts,” you put your hands on your hips, “I didn’t want to run around the entire coast of Florida.”

Brittany takes your hands and holds them over your head. “Then you should have said that.”

“I will never make this mistake again,” you promise her.

“Sweetie, I can still see our hotel,” Brittany says with a giggle. “We haven’t gone that far.”

You turn around and see the hotel. “It’s at least half a mile away.”

“Okay, babe,” she tries to suppress a grin. She sees you trying to be mad at her. She kisses you and says in a low voice, “I think we should work out your way.” Then she takes off running back toward your hotel.

That gives you your second wind and you run after her.


	2. Laughter, Seasons, New York, Death.

It is getting so cold in your apartment. You get that when you’re first starting out in New York City as a starving singer living with your starving dancer girlfriend, almost freezing to death in your apartment is considered paying your dues. You just wish you could pay your dues with cash instead of crappy insulation in a pre-war building.

Although winter in the city is so beautiful. Everyone is huddling together to keep warm and couples hold hands, walking closer than usual. The lights look so much brighter against the overcast winter days.

You’ve been trying to figure out how to use a toaster, a coffee maker, and kettle to make heat without setting something on fire. You can hear Brittany in the bedroom looking through the drawers. You sigh and put your hands on your hips. She’s looking for something to wear. You guess you need to go downstairs and do laundry. At least one of the dryers is broken and will run while the door’s open. It’ll be warm in there.

You start to walk into the bedroom to help her find something when you see something move across the floor. A girlish shriek comes from your mouth and you yell, “Brittany!” You jump up onto one of the two chairs you have by the table.

She runs into the room and  looks around, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a spider the size of a Chihuahua over there by the couch,” you point.

She looks at you with a blank stare for a moment before a small smile crosses her face. It’s her ‘I-think-you’re-cute’ smile.

You roll your eyes, but keep a sharp eye out for that little monster.

Brittany walks over you to you bends down. She pretty much throws you over her shoulder and takes you to the bedroom where she deposits you on the bed. “I’ll take care of it.” She walks out of the room and closes the door.

You listen carefully. You hear the couch move and then a small pat. That didn’t sound like a kill strike. You hear the kitchen sink run for a moment. A few seconds later, Brittany walks into the bedroom. 

She walks over to the bed and crawls onto it, holding herself over you. She moves down to give you a kiss, but you pull back, “Did you kill it?”

“I took care of it,” she leans down and kisses you.

You pull away again and look at her face, “Britt, did you kill it?”

She grins and kisses you again.

You roll your head to the side as she kisses your neck. “Brittany Susan Pierce did you put the spider in a jar and throw it out the window again?”

You can feel her smile against your neck and that’s enough of an answer.

“Brittany, someday you’re going to throw a spider out the window and it’s going to land on someone’s head,” you tell her as her hands starts to crawl up your stomach, slowly erasing all your thoughts.

“It’s an alley,” she says kissing the area right under your ear.

You keep trying to think of your argument for the killing over every spider that dares cross the threshold of your apartment, but her hands keep crawling higher and you can’t seem to form sentences.

“Hmm, you’re so warm,” she hums in your ear and then kisses you.

“You keep…” you sharply gasp when her cold hands reach their destination. “trying to change the subject.”

“What was that?” she asks, moving down your body and kissing across your stomach.

You put a hand on your forehead. You’ve been freezing all day and suddenly you’re burning up. “Um.”

She smiles against your stomach and nips at your skin. 


	3. Football, bleachers, Coach Sue, caught

“Brittany,” you whisper loudly. You got a text from Brittany to meet her under the bleachers and now you can’t seem to find her. You can barely hear under the roar of the people in the stadium and the steps of at least a hundred fans overhead. You’re starting to walk into the end of the bleachers where there’s no light. “Brittany!” you whisper louder, “We have to get back out onto the field in ten minutes!”

You can see her step out of the darkness with a smile on her face.

You take her in and shake your head. Your mouth is absolutely watering. “Brittany you know we can’t do that here. We’ll get caught.”

She takes another step toward you and in a sultry voice adds, “I know you want to.”

You lick your lips. “I – I do, but… Coach would kill us.”

Brittany takes your hand and whispers in your ear, “It would be so worth it.”

You finally nod and give in. You can never ever resist.

“What are you two doing back here?” you hear Coach Sylvester bark.

You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and turn to her. “We were just….”

Coach Sylvester points the beam of her flashlight at the two of you, “I can see exactly what you’re doing. It’s disgusting.” She flicks off the light, “You’re both staying after the game to run and think about what you’ve done.”

 

* * *

 

 

You’re about to pass out as you run. Brittany’s right next to you and she looks over at you, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you pant, “I could have said no.”

“We both know you can’t resist,” Brittany adds.

You keep running and nod, “It’s okay. It was worth it right? Even though we didn’t get to finish.”

“It was still good even though we didn’t get to finish,” Brittany smiles.

You smile back, “It was delicious.”

Coach Sylvester raises her bullhorn to her mouth, “You can go home now, but you’re washing the football team’s sweaty disgusting, failure laden socks if I catch you two eating a chili cheeseburger under the bleachers again.”


	4. coffee, creepin, college, cute, eyes

You are not having a good day. You’re nearing the end of your second shift at the coffee shop and you still have a Microbiology test to study for when you get home. You have burned yourself on the espresso machine and you spilled half of a hot cup of coffee in to your shoes because you tripped over you co-worker.

There’s a lull in the crowd so pull out your text book and start reading while you lean on the counter. You hear your co-worker serve one more customer and then lean on the counter next to you.

“There’s a girl totally creepin’ on you,” he bumps your shoulder.

You know you need to study, but you want to know if it’s the same girl. You keep flirting with her and she keeps flirting with you. You keep trying to be sneaky and find out her name, but she never pays with a credit card so you could read her name, and before you can ask her, her name she smiles at you and you lose words.

You peer over the espresso machine and you catch the bright blue eyes that always render you speechless. She’s looking right at you.

“She’s cute,” your co-worker says. Then he hands you a full mug, “And her coffee is ready.”

This is the perfect excuse to go talk to her. You take a deep breath and walk around the counter to take her, her coffee.

You look down at the coffee and realize that you’re not entirely sure what it is. You stand next to her and then ask, “Latte?”

She smiles widely, “Yes. Thank you, Santana.”

You set the coffee down, “Do we have class together?”

“I don’t think so,” she says.

“But you know my name,” you say stupidly.

She grins, “I asked.”

“Oh,” you look down trying to muster the courage to actually have a decent conversation. “Um, do you go to Columbia?”

She shakes her head and takes a sip of her coffee, “I work a few streets over.”

“Oh,” you says again. “Um, I don’t think I know your name.”

“I’m Brittany,” she smiles.

You grin stupidly at her and then realize what you’re doing. “Um, sorry. I’m going to… go back to work.” You turn around and forgot something.

“You forgot something,” she says.

You turn back around and look at her table for something that you needed to take back to the kitchen when she hands you a piece of paper. You take it and then open it. You see a phone number. “Call me after your test.”

You just smile and then nod, “Okay. Yeah. I will.”


	5. kindergarden, spanish, tears, brownies and pinkies

You smile at your friend Rachel. She’s so nice and she has cool animal sweaters. Your new kindergarten teacher is so nice. Recess is the funnest thing ever.

You’re outside in the sunny afternoon, enjoying the brownie that your mom gave you for a snack. You’re walking with Rachel to the swings when you see the new girl. She’s sitting by herself under a tree and she looks like she’s crying.

Rachel’s talking about something like she has been for a long time so you just walk away. You walk to the little girl with the dark hair and the pretty eyes and sit down next to her.

She frowns hard and wipes her cheek with the back of her hand. “What do you want?”

You shrug, “Do you want some of my brownie?”

She says something in a language you don’t understand, but you think it sounds a lot like Spanish. You hear a lot of Spanish because your dad watches a lot of soccer and sometimes they talk Spanish. But you tell her, “I don’t know what you said.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she sighs.

“Why were you crying?” you break off part of your brownie and hand it to her.

She takes the brownie and looks at it in her hand, “Quinn’s a jerk.”

Your mom told you that jerk is a mean word, but sometimes Quinn is a jerk. “Sometimes she is.” You take a bite of your brownie.

“I don’t like this school,” she sniffles and eats some of the brownie.

“Why not?” you ask.

“I miss my friends,” she says.

You smile hopefully, “You can make new friends.”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll be your friend,” you tell her.

She’s quiet for a minute before she asks, “Promise?”

You look at your hand and see that there’s chocolate on all of your fingers, but your pinkie so you extend it to her. “Promise.”

She links her pinkie with yours and smiles for the first time since you’ve seen her.


	6. sex, sex, sex, cookies, napkin

“We have to get out of bed someday,” she says to you.

“We wouldn’t have to if you’d let me eat in bed,” you grin up at her.

Her eyes get wide, “There’s only one thing you’re allowed to eat in bed.”

Your mouth drops open then you decide to play along, “Cookies?”

She quirks an eyebrow and you know that’s the wrong answer.

You smile and ask, “What if I use a napkin?”

She hits you with a pillow, “Keep talking like that and you won’t be eating anything in bed.”


	7. faberry, winter, kids, 1st meeting

You button your coat up. New York winters are your favorite, but you have to wear at least three layers of clothing so you don’t freeze to death.

You look up and down the sidewalk before walking out of your building. Today a huge and you’re so nervous.

Your phone rings and you look down at it. It’s Rachel. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she says back, “We’re here. Are you sure you want to do this? I know it’s a big scary step for you.”

You smile, “It’s not scary.” It’s actually terrifying. “I’ll be there in five minutes assuming that I can get a cab.” You wave one down. “Oh look, I got one.”

“Okay,” Rachel says, “Be safe.”

“Thanks,” you add and hang up.

When you get to the restaurant you sit in the cab for a minute longer than you have to. The driver turns around in his seat and you sigh and get out. You use the momentum of getting out of the cab to carry you into the restaurant. You walk up to the host and smile, “I’m looking for Berry party of three.”

He smiles, “Right this way.”

You follow him into the back of the restaurant. You spot them and your heart starts racing. You try to calm yourself. You’ve been dating Rachel since you moved to New York, after a long estrangement spanning the last three years of your undergrad. You’ve been dating her a whole five months. This is the next logical step.

Her back is to you and you don’t see your other dining companion. When you walk up to the table, the host walks away and Rachel look up. You finally see the third in your party. He was just so small that you couldn’t see him over the back of the tall booth.

“Hey,” Rachel smiles. She stands up and kisses you. Then she turns to your third. He looks up at you with big brown eyes. “Quinn, this is my son, Grant.”


	8. Kisses, roses, sorry, pjs, love

You rest your forehead on the apartment door. You look down at the flowers in your hand and know that they’re not enough. You messed up really, really bad. You unlock the door and walk inside. She’s on the couch in the pajamas.

She looks up and sees you. Her eyes are pink from crying and that completely breaks your heart. “I’m so sorry,” you breathe out before you can stop yourself.

She doesn’t move. She just looks at you, tears building up in her eyes again.

You move to her and kneel down in front of her. You put the flowers down and take her hands. “I love you so much.” You feel tears build in your own eyes. You push up and kiss her. She’s stagnant at first, but she slowly kisses you back. You rest your forehead against hers and whisper, “I’m so, so sorry.”


	9. airport, lost baggage, cavity search

You’re following Santana around from airport to airport. You’re not even sure you remember where you’re going because the pants she’s wearing are so tight. You’re having a problem not putting your hands on her in inappropriate places.

She’s now yelling at some poor kid in the lost baggage center. You can’t actually hear her. You feel an ache between your legs and your mouth get dry. The shirt she’s wearing is a button down and the top three buttons are unbuttoned. Her perfect, perfect cleavage is straining to get out every time she waves her hand in the air as she’s yelling.

You lick your lips. You just want to throw her onto the tacky waiting room chairs and have your way with her. You daydream about what you’d do to her until she walks out of the small room. She grabs your hand and pulls you along with her.

“If they don’t call me in an hour,” Santana starts, but your hearing fades again.

You can’t take it anymore. You pull her into the nearest bathroom and pick her up around the waist and place her in the stall. You close the door behind you and pull open her shirt.

“What are you doing?” Santana asks, but you know she’s turned on because she pulls at your jacket, trying to get you closer.

You attack her neck with your mouth and you can feel her pulse rush as you unbutton her oh so tight pants, “Cavity search.”


	10. Underwater, colours, grin, decision and date

This party is getting lame. Everyone is getting sloppy and you need a little breather. Also, you haven’t seen Brittany in like an hour. She’s supposed to be your party buddy.

You duck outside and stand by the pool that’s lit up against the dark night. You stand at the edge of the pool and look down into the water. The color reminds you of Brittany’s eyes. You suck your bottom lip into your mouth and hang your head. You shouldn’t be sad. You’re the one that called the break, but you miss her and it makes you sick thinking that she could be inside the house, making out with some guy or girl.

“Hey,” you hear a soft voice behind you.

You turn around and find Brittany. You force a smile, “Hey. Are you having fun?”

“Yeah totally,” she nods, “Your friends are so nice. Especially the cheerleaders.”

You nod and look back down at the pool. “I’m glad.” You swallow and try not to let her see your face. You know you get weepy when you drink and this was the worst idea ever.

“Santana, what’s wrong?” she takes a step closer to you. You can see her start to put her hand on your waist, but she stops herself.

That is exactly what’s wrong. You run your fingers under your eyes to try to stop the tears. “I’m fine.” You try to play it off. You smile and peel off your dress. You readjust your bra and make sure that your panties don’t show too much. Then you jump into the pool.

When you surface you see Brittany folding up your dress and her clothes before jumping in. You hope that the pool water is covering up the tears that you’re struggling against.

She swims over to you and looks up. You look up too and you can see stars. Right before you look back down at her, you see a shooting star. She sees it to because she orders you to make wish. You close your eyes and wish so hard that Brittany would be yours again.

You don’t feel like you have the right though. You initiated the break. You made her cry and you will never, ever forgive yourself for that. Maybe she deserves someone else. Someone who will never make her cry.

You can feel the tears again so you push yourself under water. You open your eyes under water and see that Brittany’s under water too.

You feel her hand on your side, pulling you to her. You feel your lips connect under the water and your eyes flutter closed. When you need to breathe, you both surface.

Brittany pushes you back against the wall of the pool and kisses you hard. You pull her against you because you want this so much.

Brittany pulls away for a moment and looks into your eyes, “The break is over. I don’t care if we don’t talk for weeks. I don’t care that you’re always busy or that you’re gone. I want to be yours.”

You wrap your arms around her neck and start crying. Your wish came true. “I’m sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“It’s okay,” she tells you. “I just want to be with you.”

“I just want to be with you too,” you tell her and kiss her again.


	11. dog, glasses, bra, cheating, cereal

It’s a normal Tuesday night in your apartment. You’re doing laundry to Santana is wearing only a bra and her pajama pants. It’s the end of the day so she’s wearing her black frame glasses and her hair is up in a ponytail.

You smile across the coffee table at her. She’s so beautiful even though she hate wearing her glasses. She’s cute when she’s trying to beat you. She looks at the game board and takes a bite of her cereal. Then she picks up the dice and drops them.

She grins when she moves her little silver gone onto Park Place. “Holla,” she does a small fist pump and tosses the money at you. “My deed ma’am.”

You roll your eyes and hand the deed over, putting the money into the bank. “You cheated.”

“How did I cheat?” she asks. She readjusts her glasses, “You saw me roll the dice.”

You try to think of a way she’s cheating, but really can’t. You just wave at her chest, “You’re distracting me.”

“Oh yeah?” she uses both of her hands to adjust her breasts.

“That is so not nice,” you tell her.

She smirks, “Well you’re the one that wanted to wear our only clean shirt.”

Stand up to go check the laundry, “You were already wearing our last pair of clean pants.” You adjust your underwear and rub your bare legs, trying to warm them up.

“I’m not wearing underwear,” she says, taking another bite of her cereal. “I had to take the pants.”

You chuckle, “No you didn’t.”


	12. Underwater, beach, high school, hiding, night

You weren’t too sure about this trip to the Great Lakes with the glee club. Camping on the beach is not really how you envisioned spending your three day weekend. Mr. Schue suggested it though, and Brittany talked you into it. Coach Sylvester also told you that you were going with Mr. Schue or you were going to a three day cheerleading boot camp. You’ll take annoying glee club over dying at the hands of Coach Sylvester any day.

It’s nighttime and everyone is sitting around a campfire that Sam made. Everyone’s tents are in a circle. Mr. Schue has disappeared and you’re sure he decided that since there’s no hair gel in the lake that he’d rather be in a hotel. It’s nice though because you like hanging out with your friends.

You and Mercedes are singing along to Puck playing is guitar when you feel hands rest on your shoulders. You look up and see Brittany behind you. She bends over the back of your chair and whispers in your ear. “Let’s go swimming.”

You know the tone of her voice and it doesn’t take any more to get you up and following her. You still have your swimsuit on and just kick of your shoes in the sand and abandon your cut off shorts. Brittany has already run into the water and you run after her.

Once you’re shoulder deep in the water, you look around and don’t see Brittany. You frown and try to figure out where she’s hiding. You let out a small scream when you feel a hand on the back of your thigh. Then you see Brittany come up out of the water and wrap both arms around your waist.

She moves your legs around her waist and holds you up in the water. She kisses you tentatively at first and then slowly she gets more confident. You kiss her back and push back against her.

“Santana,” she says against your lips.

You lean back at look at her face in the moonlit lake, “Hmm?”

She smiles at you, “I love you.”

You beam back and hug her neck, “I love you too.”

“We’ll be together forever right?” she asks softly.

You look at her face and nod, “Of course. You and me forever.”


	13. car, breeze, stoned, tunes, quack

You look over at the girl in the passenger’s seat of your car. Your old school Camaro growls when you press on the gas. The tips of her hair are still pink, but the blonde is growing back in. You can’t believe that she likes hanging out with you. Especially because you’ve watched her from afar for so long.

The windows are down and her hair flickers in the wind. You’re almost to where you’re going so you slow down as you pull off of the road.

Once you’re in the middle of the field you both silently get out. You pull a joint out of your pocket and place it between your lips. She’s already sitting on the hood of your car when you light it. You take a deep inhale and pass it to her. Then you lean in the open window of your car and jam one of the old 8-track into the player. You bought a lot of them online when you first got the car. It’s pretty awesome.

You hop up on the hood of the car next to Quinn. She takes your arm and puts it around her own shoulders, resting her head on your arm. You softly stroke her arm and look up at the stars with her.

She hands you the joint and her fingers lazily play with the fraying fringe of the hole on your jeans.

“Mack?” she says, her voice raspy because of the smoke.

“Yeah?” you ask, passing the joint back to her.

She takes it and looks at it between her fingers. Then she looks up at you. You look back down at her, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she pushes up on her elbows and kisses you. Her lips are so warm and soft. When she’s done kissing you, she lays back down on your arm.

She takes a deep inhale and curls into your side, her arm resting across your waist. You hold her across her back with your other arm behind your head. You look at the stars as Quiet Riot drifts from the speakers in your car, and thank them all that for right now Quinn is yours.


	14. Brittana, famous, son, daughter, paparazzi

“Brittany!” one of the photographers calls to you, “Brittany! Is this your new boyfriend? Isn’t it a little soon to be introducing him to your son? Is that his daughter?”

You roll your eyes and open the door of your apartment building for Puck. He readjusts the blanket over her daughter’s head and steps inside. You make sure Michael gets inside before you and close the door behind you.

“Do they follow you around like that all the time?” Puck asks.

You shake your head, “Not really.” You sniffle and press the button for the elevator, “There have been rumors that Santana and I have broken up and I guess me not showing up with her to the Tony’s last night didn’t help.”

“You were sick,” Puck says. He smiles and ruffles Michael’s hair, “and her date was pretty handsome.”

Michael did look really handsome in the little tux Santana got him. They both came home early too because Santana wanted to check on you and get Michael to bed on time.

You pick Michael up as the elevator doors open. Once you get into the elevator you peek under the blanket at Annabelle. She’s laying on her daddy’s shoulder.

“Maybe you two should go on a date tonight,” Puck offers as the elevator doors open. “If they know you’re together, maybe they’ll leave you alone. I can watch Michael.”

“That’s a great idea,” you step out into your apartment. You put Michael down and he runs into the living room. You call for your wife and hear a feeble call from the bedroom. Puck sits down on the couch with Annabelle and looks down at his baby daughter.

You walk into the bedroom and see Santana sniffling in bed. She looks terrible. You crawl onto the bed and wrap your arms around her. “Are you okay?”

Santana nods, “I’m fine.”

You can hear it in her voice. She’s so not fine. “I got you sick didn’t I?”

She closes her eyes and burrows into your chest shaking her head.

You go into the living room and tell Puck that you’re not going out tonight. Then you tell him how to get out of the back door of the building so that no one will see him.

Then you put Michael down for his nap. You crawl into bed with Santana and hold her while she sleeps off her sickness. You don’t care if the press thinks you’re broken up. You’re very much together and very much in love. You kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. You’re more in love with her now than you were when you first started dating.


	15. Brittany, Santana, Possessive, Heather, Cheerleader

You like being with Santana. You like hanging out with her and her friends, but her friend Heather is getting way too friendly.

You’ve joined Santana in Louisville for the weekend and she wanted everyone to go out to dinner together. You’re sitting at a large round booth in a restaurant and everyone is having a good time. Heather’s telling a story about when they were cheering at a football game in Georgia. She looks around the table, “And then Santana looks at me like ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ so we both take off running. I’m not even sure I’m wearing pants and Santana isn’t wearing a shirt. But we were so late.” She reaches over and touches Santana’s arm and you resist the urge to growl.

As the story goes on, you rest your arm on the top of the booth behind Santana. Occasionally you touch her hair or her shoulder. You’re just trying to cover up the touches that this Heather girl is placing with your own.

The focus of the conversation moves away from Heather and you slip your arm around Santana’s shoulders. She leans into you. Once she’s comfortably leaning on your body, she tilts her head up and kisses you. You smile into the kiss. She smiles too when she breaks the kiss. She quietly murmurs, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” you smile at her.

Santana pays with for both of you and when you walk out into the parking lot, you take her hand. Heather walks with you and Santana toward Santana’s car. Heather stops at the back of the car and looks at Santana, completely ignoring you. “Do you want to come over? I have a bottle of wine and a bunch of chick flicks.”

You place your hand on the small of Santana’s back. “Which movies?”

Heather doesn’t look happy that you stepped in, but Santana talks before she can say anything, “Thanks, but we already have plans. I’ll see you Monday though.”

Heather nods and plays with her keys in her hands, “Cool. Alright. Bye.”

You watch her walk off so you start walking to the car. Santana grabs your hand and pushes you up against the car. She nails you there with a kiss. You rest your hands on her hips, but let her guide the kiss.

Santana pulls away and runs her hands through your hair, “You are so hot when you’re jealous.”

You blush slightly, but are glad that she thinks it’s hot.

She pulls you into the car and then drives you back to her apartment to show you just how hot she thinks it is.


	16. Stairs, coming home, nerves, kiss

 You’re. So. Fucking. Nervous. Brittany is coming home from behind on tour for a whole month and you channeled all of your built up sexual energy into redecorating your apartment. You know you asked her it if was okay, but you really want her to like it.

You’re sitting on the spiral stairs of your uptown loft, staring at the door. You’re sad that you couldn’t pick her up from the airport, but she had to go back to her conservatory before she came home. The only sound in your whole apartment is your foot tapping on the metal stair.

You’re so zoned out that you don’t hear the door unlock before it starts to open so you jump up. You run down the stairs. You’re just so happy to see her that you can’t stop yourself from jumping on Brittany. You wrap your legs around her waist and kiss her.

Somehow she manages to kick the door closed and move you both to the couch. You refuse to stop kissing her and break only to pull her shirt over her head. Reconnecting physically with Brittany is something that you needed sorely.

You haven’t said anything to her and when you’re sure that you’ve completely worn out an already jet lagged Brittany, you roll onto your back. You don’t remember moving to the floor, but you can definitely feel the effects of the hardwood floor on your tailbone.

“I like what you’ve done with the apartment,” Brittany says.

You smile and turn to you. You stand up and help her up, “C’mon. I want you to see the bedroom.”

When you both walk into the bedroom she looks around. “It looks the same as it did before.”

You grin, “I know.” You kiss her again and move her toward the bed.


	17. faberry, summer, vacation, marriage, love

You lean on the railing of the balcony. You smile at the skyline. You have the most beautiful view of the Eiffel tower, but it’s nothing compared to the view when you turn around and look inside the bedroom of the villa you rented for the month.

She’s so beautiful just laying there on the bed, still sleeping soundly. She has one of her arms draped across a little and she’s sprawled out like she always ends up after you get out of bed. It’s like even in her sleep she’s trying to find you.

On her left hand is a wedding band that makes your heart fly every time you see it. She promised to be yours for the rest of your life in front of all of your family and friends. Now you’re taking a month off from your busy schedule to spend your honeymoon in romantic Paris. Quinn still works a little bit because she just opened up her business, but she trusts Santana enough to only check in once a day.

“Rach,” you hear her call you softly.

You shake out of your thoughts and focus on her. She’s snuggling into your pillow now. You readjust your robe and crawl back into bed with her.

“Good morning,” you smile and kiss her.

She smiles sleepily, “Good morning.”

“Are you hungry?” you ask her. “We’re in the one of the greatest culinary cities in the world.”

She chuckles and pulls you to her. “I just need to wake up.”

She always does take a while to actually wake up. So you kiss her forehead and hold her against you.

After a few minutes, you feel a tug around your waist and see that she has pulled apart the loose knot that was keeping your robe closed. You look down at her, “Quinn Fabray, what are you doing?”

She smiles and kisses your neck, pushing your robe off of your shoulder. “I’m admiring my wife.” Then she kisses your lips, “And it’s Quinn Berry.” 


	18. Brittana, mid-thirties, tango, hotel, Sam

You’ve never been to one of these clubs before. The small entrance is off the side of one of the nicer hotels in town. Your friends told you about it. The ones who knew about your affair with your neighbor’s wife. Although your friends are modern, progressive people of the 1930s, you couldn’t get any of them to come with you. You lick your lips and look around. There are couples all around you drinking the illegal alcohol and paired off with members of their own sex. Initially you’re uncomfortable, but you find yourself growing more at ease.

You sit at the bar, lifting your dress so that you can sit down. You’re glad that your friends told you that you needed to dress up because otherwise you would have come in your housedress.

“What can I get you?” the bartender asks. He ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

You look behind the bar and don’t see anything you recognize. You shrug, “I don’t know. What do you think?”

He smiles, “Your first time here huh?”

You nod.

“I’m Sam,” he pours you a mixture of liquids and sets it in front of you.

You take a sip and find it makes your throat warm. You smile back, “I’m Brittany.”

He opens his mouth to tell you something, but the lights dim. You turn around and see a spotlight on the stage. Sam says, “I think you’re going to love this.” He lets out a whistle and then leans on the bar behind you to watch.

A woman steps out in a stunning red dress that sparkles in the light. You feel your mouth grow dry. Her dress hugs her slight curves and her hair is wavy and beautiful. Her tan skin glows in the light. She steps up to the microphone as the man behind the piano starts playing.

She doesn’t say anything she just starts singing and you’re floored. Out of the lips, adorned with the most sultry shade of red lipstick you’ve ever seen, came the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard.

I fell in love with a dream  
A thrilling and beautiful dream  
And darling, that beautiful dream is you

The way her hips swing with the music and the way her fingers barely graze the side of the microphone leave you breathless.

I fell in love with a song  
A haunting and wonderful song  
And sweetheart, that wonderful song is you

You feel like she’s looking right at you as she sings. You feel yourself being drawn to her. You want to go up to her and just… you want to touch her. Just to make sure that this vision of perfection, singing to you from the tiny stage is real.

I saw you there so real and fair  
I couldn’t believe my eyes  
But when you smile my heart went wild for you were a sweet surprise

I fell in love with a dream  
A thrilling and beautiful dream  
And darling, that beautiful dream is you

When the song is over, you clap with everyone else. She disappears behind the curtains without so much as a bow. You continue to look at the curtain, mesmerized by what just happened in front of you.

“She’s something else huh?” Sam asks.

You turn around to look at him and numbly nod. You look down at your drink and quickly finish it off. You signal for another.

“Can I get a whiskey?” you hear from next to you. You smell the enticing perfume before you to find the beautiful siren next to you.

Smoke float from the tip of her cigarette that is carefully placed in the end of a long, elegant cigarette holder. Sam walks behind the bar and returns with a short glass of amber liquid, sliding it to the singer. Sam leans on the bar, “You were flawless.”

The woman smiles and casts a sideways glance at you. It only lasts for a moment but you feel your heart stop. “Thanks.”

“Santana,” Sam says and looks at you, “This is Brittany. It’s her first time here.”

You momentarily panic when the woman turns in her seat toward you and smiles, “I’m glad you came out tonight. It’s been a week since we’ve been raided so they won’t be back for a while.”

“You get raided?” you ask. You feel like you should be nervous that you’re going to get caught in a gay speakeasy when the alcohol you’re drinking isn’t even legal, but you find yourself concerned for the woman sitting next to you. Her frame is thin and you’re scared that someone could easily hurt her.

She grins, “Well, the cops know it’s a gay bar and owned by a woman, a Puerto Rican woman, but they can’t bust us for that.” Then she winks at Sam, “But they never catch us with booze do they Sam?”

Sam shakes his head and smiles back, “Never.”

She takes a sip of her whiskey and turns back to you, “We’re not scaring you are we? It’s mostly really calm here. Sam and I are the only ones that ever get arrest and it’s never for long because they can’t prove anything.”

You shake your head, “No you’re not scaring me.” You twirl your drink in your hand, “Do you own this place?”

Santana looks around and nods. “It’s not much, but it’s mine and they can’t take it away.”

“It’s really nice,” you tell her. “I was nervous to come here at first, but it’s…cozy.”

She smiles widely at you, “Thank you Brittany. I don’t want anyone to be scared to be who they are here.” She takes a long drag of her cigarette and then blows the smoke out away from you. She studies you for a minute and then turns to Sam, “Whatever she drinks tonight is on the house.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” you tell her, but she just smiles.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says, “It’s your first time here. I want it to be great experience.”

The liquor is making you bold so you turn to her, “It’s already great.”

She chuckles, “Oh yeah?”

You nod. “Great music,” you turn more to her, “Great company.”

She leans forward with a seductive smile on her lips. “I have to go sing now, but I guess you’ll just have to stick around to keep enjoying the company.”

You nod and match her smile, “I’ll be here.”

After her next song, she comes back to the bar and sits next to you. She smiles at your again, almost bashfully this time.

“Santana,” you say.

She turns to you and finishes her cigarette, tossing it into the trashcan behind the bar. She reaches behind the bar and pulls out a silver cigarette case. You use the opportunity to check out her ass. When she sits down you blush even though she never caught you.

“Do you want one?” she offers you the open case.

You shake your head, “I’ve never smoked before.”

She places one in the end of her holder and smirks, “It’s probably a good think. I’m sure that someday they’re going to tell us that these things are bad for us.”

You’re trying to muster up the courage to say what you really want to say to Santana. Finally after you finish your second drink, you decide it’s now or never. “Do you want to dance?”

She looks at you like she’s surprised, but eventually nods slowly. “Sure.”

You offer your hand to her and lead her to the small dance floor that’s dim and off to the corner. You take the lead because it just feels right. You put your hand on the small of her back and take her hand. Finally feeling her skin on yours is intoxicating.

You feel her fingers softly stroke the back of your neck. Then she rests her head on your shoulder as you sway. Your feet barely move across the floor, but you’re turning on the dance floor. You decide to take this bold thing a step farther and kiss her head because no matter how nervous you are, something feels so right about they way you’re holding her.

She looks up at you and you can see vulnerability in her eyes. It’s like when she was talking to you before at the bar, she was hiding something, but now when she looks at you the curtains are drawn back. She pulls you down into a kiss that sets your whole body on fire.

She pulls away and you rest your forehead on hers. She tilts her head up like she’s going to kiss you again, but then pulls back away. She looks up at you through her lashes. “You seem really nice,” she takes a deep breath, “Which is why you probably shouldn’t get involved with me.”

You look at her and give her a smile. “I think I should though.”

She seems unsure, “Are you sure? There’s a lot of other good looking dolls in here.”

“I didn’t notice,” you tell her. “I only saw one.”

“You’re a charmer,” she let’s out a smile. “How about this? We’ll have tonight and if you want to come back, you come back. If not … no one gets hurt that way.”

You can tell that she’s been hurt. You can see it in her eyes and you kiss her lightly on the lips, “We’ll have tonight. And we’ll have all the other nights too.”


	19. Losing santana after 40 years

You don’t know what you’re going to do. Santana’s gone. You’re just sitting on the bench here because you’re so lost. You’re almost 60 years old. You should know how to function without her, but you’ve always had her in your life. She’s always been right next to you. Your fortieth anniversary was a week ago and now she’s not and you don’t know what to do.

“Britt?” you hear your name.

You turn to the right and smile. “Hey,” you stand up, “I lost you.”

Santana smiles at you and takes your hand. “It’s okay. The tour group is huge and they just keep going.” She kisses your cheek and laces her fingers through yours, “What do you say we ditch the group and explore Monaco on our own?”


	20. Fababy-sitting, godmother, swearing, trouble

“Santana!” Quinn barks as she walks up to you in the kitchen of her apartment.

You look at her with wide eyes, “Yes?”

“I told you not to curse around my kid,” Quinn states.

You looks around and then back at her, “What are you talking about?”

“Audrey just dropped her pacifier out of her crib and said ‘damn it’,” she narrows her eyes at you.

You have to suck in your bottom lip to keep from laughing. You shake your head, “That was so not me.”

“What are you talking about? It had to be you,” she puts her hands on her hips, “You and Brittany were the only ones with her while we were out.”

You think back to your time with Audrey and go over it in your head. “Well, I had to go get dinner for me and Britt….” You trail off and smile. “Brittany!”

Your girlfriend steps into the kitchen with you and Quinn. “What’s up?”

“You taught Audrey how to day damn it,” you smile at her.

“I’m sorry,” she blushes hard, “I didn’t mean to. She was just… I had to change her diaper and she kept kicking the clean diaper off of the changing table. I only said it once.”

You can’t help it now. You start laughing.

Quinn looks like she’s trying to hold in her laughter. She swats your arm, “Rachel is going to kill you both.”

“Why?” Rachel asks walking up to the three of you.

“That we have to go,” you tell her and take Brittany’s hand pulling her toward the door snickering the whole way.

After you close the door, you hear Rachel’s loud screech. “She said what?!?!”


	21. Weepy Santana, doting Brittany, cuddles

You hear the sniffle from the bedroom and quickly walk inside. You find Santana is a sad state. There are tears in her eyes and a pillow in her arms. She wipes off her face and sniffles again.

“Sweetie what’s wrong?” you ask, crawling onto the bed and wrapping your arms around her.

She shakes her head and buries her face in the pillow, “She let go.”

You push her hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. “What?”

“She let go,” Santana says in her high pitched voice that only happens when she’s trying to talk and crying at the same time. “She let go.”

You kiss her shoulder and try to figure out what she’s talking about, but you find yourself sidetracked. Santana is so beautiful and that doesn’t stop when she cries. You want to make her smile again, but she’s breathtaking.

Then you look up and notice the TV still on. It’s a DVD menu of Titanic. You smile and nuzzle into her neck, “Sweetie, I thought you weren’t going to watch the movie anymore.”

“Would you let go?” Santana asks.

You look down at her and she’s looking up at you with watery eyes. She looks so sad and vulnerable. You dip your head down and kiss her.

She smiles like she sees the insanity in her question. “Would you let go of my frozen body and watch me sink to the bottom or would you tow me to shore?”

“I’d hold onto you,” you squeeze her around the waist, “And I’d never, ever let you go.”


	22. brittany, santana, puppy, kitten, unicorn

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to let your puppy run around the apartment with the new kitten?” Santana asks.

“The kitten will be fine,” Brittany holds the little blonde kitten in her arm while she pets his tummy.

“Where’d the puppy go?” Santana looks around the apartment and find it’s in. She snickers and walks back to the living room. “Britt, you need to go check on the puppy. He’s making friends with your stuffed unicorn.”

Her blue eyes get wide and she runs off toward the bedroom. Santana just laughs and calls after her, “I’ll start the washing machine.”

A few minutes later, Brittany and Santana stand in the kitchen both looking at the small area where their washing machine is housed. Santana keeps petting the kitten and staring. She finally speaks, “I can’t tell if it’s creepy or sweet.” The puppy is standing in front of the washing machine looking up where Brittany had tossed her unicorn in.

Brittany sighs, “I’m going to have to share my unicorn aren’t I?”

Santana kisses Brittany’s cheek. “After he’s done with your unicorn, I wouldn’t want it back.”

Brittany groans.


	23. party, bagpipes, leprechauns, full moon

“I can’t believe that Quinn got Rachel to dress up like a leprechaun,” Santana walks up behind you and hugs you from behind.

You smile and lean back into her. You feel her chin on your shoulder. You don’t say anything because just the feel of her holding you is something you like to focus on. She’s dressed like a sexy angel so she’s wearing some white heels that make her as tall as you. You’re dressed like Underdog. You think it’s cool and Santana told you that it’s a great idea, but a lot of other people don’t get it. You don’t care though.

“The moon’s almost as pretty as you,” Santana says quietly.

You grin because she only says things like this to you. She loves you so hard that sometimes it’s hard to really think about. You turn your head and kiss her cheek.

“Do you wanna go home?” she asks softly. You know she’s not asking because she wants to go have sexy times. She’s asking because you’re standing outside on the balcony by yourself and she’s worried about you.

You shake your head, “Finn was trying to play his bagpipe and it was giving me a headache.”

Santana holds your for a moment before kissing your cheek. “I’ll be right back.” She walks inside. You look up at the moon and smile because Santana thinks you’re prettier than it.

“Hey, Santana! What are you doing?” you hear the voices get closer to you so you turn around. It’s just in time too because you can see Santana throw Finn’s bagpipe over the balcony. It lands on the ground with a noise that sounds like someone sat on a duck. Finn looks over the edge of the balcony.

Inside you can see Quinn and Puck clapping for the act. Santana gives a slight bow before taking your hand and pulling you back inside. She smiles hopefully up at you as you pull her to you so that you can dance to this slow song, “Better?”

You dip your head down and kiss her softly, “So much better.”


	24. brittany, santana, disneyland fireworks, love

Michael is sitting in your lap babbling away in his adorable little baby talk. He looks like he’s giving a speech and keeps trying to stand up on your lap. The other passengers think he’s cute which is nice. Someone of them are even smiling and playing peek-a-boo with him.

When the flight attendant announces your descent into LAX, you buckle Micheal up in his booster chair and then make sure Summer is buckled up.

You hope that your plan all works out. Brittany has three days off not counting a workshop for the underpriviledged kids of LA tomorrow evening. You sent her a ticket and hope she’ll meet you there. You haven’t seen her in person for almost a month and it’s killing you, but her company’s nation wide tour is almost over and she’ll be home in a few weeks. You just need to see her.

You carry Michael and hold Summer’s hand through the airport and hop into a cab. Summer’s disappointed that she can’t wave down a cab like she does at home because they’re all waiting in a line outside.

You tell the driver to go to Anaheim, but give him more specific instructions once Summer falls asleep.

You gently wake up Summer as the cab pulls to a stop. When she wakes up enough you see her look around before she let’s out a squeal of excitement. It makes Michael laugh and you can’t help, but laugh as well. You even catch the grumpy old cab driver smiling.

Once you pay, you all get out. You have to hold Summer back so she doesn’t take off running. Michael’s just as happy to play with your compact mirror.

You move the children to a bench under a tree. Summer keeps staring at the entrance like if she does it hard enough she can teleport herself inside. You smile at her and straight her hair while you’re waiting for Brittany to answer her phone.

“Hey babe,” Brittany answers.

“Hey,” you grin, “How’s DisneyLand?”

Summer turns to you with her eyes wide. You know she’s about to let the cat out of the bag by asking you very loudly if her mom is here so you press your finger to your lips. She shares a devilous smile with you and starts playing with Michael. Brittany sighs, “It’s fun. I just got here though. I wish you guys were here. Summer and Michael would love it.”

You stand up and pick up Michael, sling your bag over your shoulder and motion for Summer to come with you. It’s really early and the park just opened to you quickly get through the front. You have to cover up the microphone on your phone so that Brittany can’t hear the beeping of the ticket taker and the friendly woman wishing you a great DisneyLand day.

“What have you done so far?” you ask Brittany in hopes of being able to find her quickly.

“I haven’t gotten very far. I haven’t really even seen the castle yet,” she tells you. You hear a man in the background tell Brittany that something will cost three seventy three so you look at the stores lining the front.

“What are you buying?” you ask her.

Summer taps your arm and points. You follow her finger and can see Brittany inside one of the little stores lining the street. She has a bottle of water in her hand and turns around. “Just a bottle of water. I already had -” She freezes in the doorway when she sees you. She hangs up and trots over to you. “What are you doing here?” her smile is so wide that your whole body gets warm from just the sight. She pulls you, Michael, and Summer into a group hug. She gives you a short, sweet kiss.

You smile at her, “Surprise.”

Michael squirms in your arms trying to get to Brittany. He keeps laughing and clapping and shaking his little butt. Brittany pick him up out of your arms and kisses his forehead.

You turn the camera on your phone on because you don’t want to miss Summer’s face when she sees Cinderella’s castle for the first time. Sure she’s already seen the one on Florida, but this one is still pretty cool too.

You spend the day doing all the things that the kids love to do. Michael fell asleep once in the afternoon and Brittany sent you and Summer on some of the bigger rides that Summer wanted to do. You snap a quick picutre of her holding Michael before Summer pulls you off toward the Haunted Mansion.

When the day is over, you promise to bring Summer back tomorrow because there’s still a lot she didn’t get to do. Brittany smiles and puts her arm around your waist as you wait around the outside of the castle for the fireworks to start.

“Thank you so much for this,” she buries a kiss in your hair.

You smile, “We’ve been missing you so it seemed like a good way to see you and have fun.” You place your hand on Summer’s shoulder as she leans back on you.

“Mama said that we’re going to a hotel tonight,” Summer tells Brittany.

”Which one?” Brittany asks.

You straighten Michael’s pants and look at him with his head on his Mommy’s shoulder, “There’s a little one across the street.”

“Is there enough room for me?” Brittany asks.

You tilt your head up and whisper, “Always.” Then you let your lips meet. Words can’t really describe how much you miss her. The crackling of the fireworks pulls you apart. You smile when Michael starts clapping again and Summer stands wide-eyed looking at the colors in the sky.


	25. Brittany, Protective, Santana, Pregnant, Reunion

“Brittany,” you state with a quirk of your eyebrow, “Honey, you’re hovering again.”

 

She looks around the gym decorated with cheap streamers and red balloons. A huge banner welcomes you to the McKinley High School Reunion. She watches the people mill in and out before she lets out a sigh, “There’s just a lot of people here.”

 

You take a drink of your water and nod. You take her hand and pull her down into the seat next to you, “I get that, but I’m pregnant, not made of glass.”

 

She sits down with a huff and pouts, “I’m sorry.”

 

You just look at her and know that she’s not going to let it go until you force it out of her fingers. You stand up when the music gets turned up and take her hand, “C’mon.”

 

You pull her to the dance floor, into the most safely crowded part of it and start dancing. You just start moving to the beat and feel Brittany behind you. Her body presses up against yours and she makes you move with her. Her hands are firmly on your hips and you know that if you wanted to you couldn’t get away from her or disrupt the rhythm she’s set.

 

And damn your pregnancy hormones are thrown into overdrive. You’ve heard the sometimes women get morning sickness or weird cravings. You want to have sex every single time Brittany touches you. Sometimes when she’s really tired after dance, you’re sure she’ll just go to sleep and you can’t blame her, but she always takes care of you.

 

You put your hands on the outside of hers and your hands involuntarily flex when she grinds particularly hard on you. You finally have to pull her off of the dance floor. Once you’re out of the gym doors she takes the lead, pulling you down a few hallways then through a set of doors.

 

When you’re inside what you find is a locker room, she pulls you past all the lockers into the back. She opens a door in the back and you find a stack of tumbling pads on the ground. Brittany pulls you to her and kisses you hard. You get weak in the knees, but she holds you up before gently laying you down on the pads.

 

She pushes up your dress and kisses you again. When her fingers slip into you, you almost lose it. You push up into her and she knows just how to satisfy your intense need for her.

 

It takes you an embarrassingly short amount of time to orgasm and Brittany knows exactly when it happens. She kisses you softly and nuzzles your neck. “I love you.”

 

You feel her hands move to your thighs. She rubs them and then gently squeezes. You put your arm over your eyes, “Britt, you’re…” she sigh, “so amazing.”

 

She sits up and smiles. Then she lays down next to you. You pick up your head so that her arm can slip under it. “I’m sorry about earlier.” She kisses your forehead. “I’m just nervous, you know? You’re my wife and that’s my baby in there.” She rests her hand on your stomach. “And have dance a lot and if I could, I’d stay home all day and take care of you if I could.” You can see sincerity in her eyes. She straightens out your dress. “I just…I’m not used to doing this with someone. I had Summer by myself. My mom was there, but I was still…”

 

You pick up her hand and kiss the back of it, “We’re doing this together. It’s just you and me. And Summer. And our parents. And Logan.” You kiss her perfect lips and cuddle against her, “You’re not doing it alone.”

 

She kisses you and pulls you on top of her. You are straddling her hips and sitting up with a grin. She sits up and kisses you, “I know baby.” She tilts her head up deepening the kiss. 


	26. Santana Brittany Summer Michael Christmas

You’re laying stretched out on the couch with Brittany’s head in your lap. She looks up at you and smiles in the glow of the lit Christmas tree, “I don’t know how Santa does it.”

You smile back at her and dip down for a kiss. You take a sip of your tea and add. “He has magic. We only have a screw driver and instructions that are in Manderin.”

“But it looks good right?” Brittany asks.

You nod. “It looks great.” You take another sip of your tea and grin, “And we didn’t even have to call my mom.”

Brittany laughs quietly and lets her eyes close for a moment. “I say next year we hire some of Santa’s helpers from Home Depot to build the playhouse.”

“It’s a deal,” you smile down at her and kiss her forehead. “Is it bedtime?”

Brittany nods slowly, “Yeah. I think so.”

You literally pull Brittany to bed and don’t say anything when she falls onto it in her dirty clothes. She curls into her pillow, exhausted from a long day of back to back Contemporary Nutcrackers performances and then coming home to help cook dinner, wrap presents, watch the kids open presents, help clean up the post Christmas Eve wrapping paper massacre, and then help Santa put things together.

You wrap yourself around her front behind, not bothering to change either. You smile into her hair and then kiss her shoulder. “You know that the second I wake up tomorrow, these sheets are going in the washing machine.”

Brittany chuckles tiredly. “I know babe.” She wraps your arms tighter around herself. “I love you.”

There’s a small tap on your shoulder in the morning. You see Michael’s little face peeking over the top of the mattress, his brown eyes wide. Behind him, Summer has a huge smile on her face. Both of your children are still in their pajamas.

You turn to your wife and kiss her on the back of the neck. “Baby, the kids are up.”

Brittany stretches and rolls over. She smiles at the kids next to the bed, “I think that we should all sleep for another hour before we go see what Santa brought.”

“No!” Summer laughs because she knows her mom is joking. Michael hangs onto the bed and jumps up and down, laughing. He keeps chanting ‘no’ although you’re sure that he’d be content to just get in bed with you and Brittany and relax.

Brittany pulls a squirming Summer onto the bed and you help Michael up. Brittany puckers her lips to Michael and he grins and gives her one of his sweet baby open mouthed kisses. Brittany giggles wipes the slobber from her face. Summer lays down across the two of you. She huffs, “Pleeeeease.”

You smile over at Brittany. She leans over and kisses you. “You’d think with Hanakkuh with Aunt Rachel then Christmas in Lima and last night, they’d be as exhausted as us.”

You finally get out of bed where Summer drags everyone into the living room. Then when she sees everything a huge smile is on her face. Michael dances in place for a moment before running over to the little log cabin house that took forever to put together last night.

You watch them bounce from toy to toy and then watch Michael take all of his toys, one by one, into the log cabin while Summer bangs out some thing with a symbolance to a tune on her new keyboard. Brittany wraps her arms around you as you watch them. Brittany rests her head against yours. They make all the lost hours of sleep so worth it.


	27. Santana, stoned, meet, alley, night

Santana walked nervously down the damp streets. She wrapped her arms around herself wondering why she had to meet this dealer. Puck always met with the dealers. Santana looked at the piece of paper in her hand. This dealer had really cute handwriting though. It was all bubbly and signed with a heart.

When she finally got to the address, Santana walked to the side of the building and looked around the corner, into the alley. There were dumpsters back there, but it didn’t smell. There was a couch against the back of the alley and a light is shining from a small light bulb over a door to the left.

Santana reached into her pocket and held the money that she was instructed to give. She grumbled, “This party better be worth it.”

There was a group of people sitting on and around the old ratty couch. There was a blonde boy with shaggy hair playing an old guitar. Next to him, a girl sat stretched out on the rest of the couch. Her hair was pink and sticking out of the bottom of a knit cap.

There was another girl in the corner. She was hidden by shadows, but Santana could see that the girl was looking right at her. She could make out ripped jeans and a leather vest over a black cami, but that’s it. The girl’s face was hidden in the shadow.

Santana took a deep breath and decided that she wasn’t going to be intimidated by them. She strutted up to them in her skin tight dress and heeled boots. The bottom of the flaps of her half jacket were gathered in her fists. She pulled the slip of paper with the address out of her pocket and presented it nonchalantly when the group looked up at her. She held it between two fingers and didn’t say anything.

Both of the people on the couch looked into the corner. The girl in the corner finally stepped out of the shadows. Her sharp blue eyes immediately held Santana in place. She surveyed Santana who immediately felt naked under the gaze.

Her hair was blonde, streaked with green and a nose ring gleamed in the singular light. When she got closer, Santana could now see an eyebrow ring. The blonde’s smirk made Santana nervous. “Where’s Puck?”

“He’s getting the beer,” Santana stated, determined not be intimidated.

The blonde girl stepped up to Santana. They were the same height because Santana’s boots had heels and the girl’s combat boots were flat. “You got my money?”

Santana pulled it out of her pocket and held it up in front of the girl.

The girl took it and then pulled a large, rolled up bag out of her back pocket and handed it to Santana. Santana looked down at the bag and inspected the contents. “Is it good?”

The girl chuckled. She put her hand into her pocket and extracted a long thin joint. “Wanna try it?” The girl put the joint into her mouth and pulled out a lighter. She flipped open the top and started a flame. It took only a second for the end of the joint to glow red.

The girl took a deep inhale and offered it to Santana. Santana tentatively took it and inhaled. She blew out a stream of smoke and nodded, “It’s good.”

The girl with the pink hair and the boy with the guitar stood up and told the blonde that they were going to get hot dogs. After they walked off, Santana handed the joint back to the girl.

The girl took it, “Tell Puck I said hi.”

Santana nodded and put the bag of pot in her pocket. She stood still in front of the girl. “What’s your name?”

The girl smirked and walked back to the couch, sitting back on it, “I’m Brittany.”

Santana felt drawn to her and stepped toward the couch as well. When she got close enough, Brittany offered her the joint again. Santana took it and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Brittany and crossed her legs. “I’m Santana.”

Brittany turned sideways and leaned back against the arm of the couch, putting her boots up on the cushions. “Cool name.”

Santana placed the joint between her lips and inhaled. “Why haven’t I seen you around?”

Brittany shrugged, “I go to Jane Addams.”

Santana nodded. That explained it. She looked at the joint in her hand and saw that it was getting small. She handed it back to Brittany because it was really starting to hit her. She was starting to feel light headed and let out a lazy smile.

Brittany grinned and took the joint back. She inhaled deeply, finishing off the joint. Brittany held her breath and motioned for Santana to get closer. Santana obeyed and scooted down the couch. Brittany leaned forward her lips ghosting across Santana’s before she felt the smoke escape between their lips. She grabbed onto Brittany’s leather vest and pulled the blonde on top of her, forgetting about the smoke. She felt Brittany gain control.

With her head swimming the way it was, Santana surrendered, letting Brittany take over. Santana felt her body arch into Brittany when the blonde sucked her bottom lip into her mouth before kissing her deeply. She felt one strong hand on her ass and one on her breast. It was weird because when guys did this to her, she usually hated it, but this was amazing.

“Hey,” a girl’s voice called, “C’mon Britt. We have another appointment.”

Santana felt the blonde get off of her and then she felt herself be pulled to her feet. Brittany smiled, “Have fun at your party.”

Santana grabbed Brittany’s hand. “Wait.”

The blonde looked at her.

Santana was suddenly not so sure about her brash action. But she decided to go for it, “Will I see you again?”

Brittany grinned. It was sly and sweet at the same time, “I’ll be around.”

“What does that mean?” Santana asked, pulling Brittany close to her, threading their fingers together.

Brittany dipped down and kissed Santana. “You’ll find me.”

“What if I don’t?” Santana asked. She wasn’t sure why she was so worried that she’d never see this girl again. They had just met and made out once.

Brittany dipped her head down again, but stopped before their lips touched. “I might swing by this party of yours later on.”

Santana smiled and pulled back when Brittany went in to kiss her. “Promise?”

“Pinkie Promise,” Brittany offered her pinkie to Santana.

Santana took it and felt Brittany pull her in for a kiss. Then when it was over Brittany backed away.

Santana smiled and started making her way to the party. At the street corner she turned around and saw Brittany looking at her.

The girl with the pink hair called, “Don’t worry! She was just watching your ass walk away!”

Brittany pulled the girl with the pink hair and squealed, “Quinn!”

Santana just smiled and shot Brittany a wink before really giving Brittany something to look at as she walked away.


	28. Drs, nurses, flowers, smile, coffee

 So your dreams of becoming a Broadway star didn’t come to fruition. One diva tantrum and suddenly you’re black listed. It doesn’t matter anymore because you’re doing good things now. You went to medical school and became a wildly successful surgeon. Well not yet. You’re a wildly successful resident.

 

You stop by the nurses’ station with the coffee you brought for them. Sugar, the only nurse currently sitting at the station smiles at you, “Hey, Rachel.”

 

You smile at her, “Hey.”

 

She’s really the only nurse that’s nice to you. In general nurses don’t like the residents and interns here. But you’re determined to win them over.

 

You walk over to the board to see what department you’ll be in today. You’re a little psyched to finally be able to watch a surgery. You decide to go see the patient before hand. You like to be prepared before the attendings grill you.

 

When you get to the room, you’re a little surprised. Before a surgery like this, there are usually at least three family members sitting around the bed. There’s only one other person in the room besides the patient and she’s curled into a ball by the window, asleep.

 

The patient smiles at you. It’s a soft lazy smile and puts you at easy. You step inside and quietly say, “I’m going to be assisting in your surgery. I just wanted to come see how you were feeling.”

 

The blonde on the bed shrugs, “I’m fine.”

 

You pick up her chart and see that she’s having a tumor removed. You check her name and then put the chart back with a smile, “Well Quinn,” you put your hands in your pockets, “You have someone to take care of you after this?” You glance at the girl sleeping against the window.

 

“Oh yeah,” Quinn nods, “Well kinda,” she looks over at the woman in the window and then back at you, “Santana’s gonna try, but… she works a lot. And she has a sick girlfriend at home.”

 

“Sick like you?” you ask.

 

Quinn shakes her head, “No. It’s just the flu, but Santana has been up all night with her.”

 

You’re about to say something, but your attending comes in with nurses to get Quinn ready.

 

The surgery goes well and when your shift is over you go into Quinn’s room. You get that her friend has a sick girlfriend and that sometimes it’s hard to deal with surgery alone. So you send Santana home to check on her girlfriend with the promise that you’ll stay with Quinn.

 

It’s creeping past ten at night when you see her finally start to stir. Her eyes flutter open and she looks around. “Where’s Santana?”

 

“I sent her to check on her girlfriend,” you tell her. “I hope you don’t mind. I told her I’d stay with you.”

 

“You really don’t have to,” she says. “I’m fine.”

 

“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll stick around,” you say. You look to the window, “I love the view from this room.”

 

“Disgusting alley dumpsters?” she asks with a quirked eyebrow.

 

You grin, “I’ve always appreciated the waste disposal arts.”

 

She laughs and you find it undeniably beautiful. She quiets down, but there’s a small smile on her face. She settles back on her pillow. “I don’t think you ever told me your name.”

 

“I’m Rachel,” you smile and offer your hand to her.

 

She shakes it firmly, but gently. Her hands are soft and warm. “Quinn,” she says, “Although I’m sure you already know that.”

 

“You have a pretty name,” you can’t help, but say.

 

She smiles sweetly at you, “Thanks.” She looks around the room and sits up a little more. “I hate to ask, but do you have any idea when I can get out of here? I promise to relax… it’s just easier for me to relax at home.”

 

You smile at her. You understand. You can’t imagine being in a thin gown in a large building full of strangers with no friends or family is very comfortable.

 

“I’ll go see what I can do,” you smile at her. You leave the room and come back a few minutes later with discharge paperwork. You help her with the paperwork and then make sure she has everything she needs.

 

“Do you have a ride?” you ask her.

 

She smiles and straightens out her dress, “Is the subway still running?”

 

You talk her into letting you drive her home. She lives in a nice part of the city and you carry her purse for her to her apartment on the tenth floor.

 

“You know I can carry my own purse right?” she asks, “It’s not that heavy.”

 

You quirk an eyebrow, “I had to make sure that you made it to your apartment without carrying anything heavy.”

 

She rolls her eyes, but it was playful. She leads you down the hallway and digs in the purse that’s still over your shoulder. Then she opens the door to her apartment. “Thanks for bringing me home.” She turns and smiles at you.

 

You hand her, her purse. “I hope you feel better Quinn.” You give her one last smile and start to make your way back to the elevator.

 

“Um Rachel?” you hear her call softly behind you. You turn around and see the beautiful blonde standing the doorway. “Can you – do you want to have coffee tomorrow?”

 

You let out a relieved smile. Secretly you were scared that you were never going to see her again. You nod slowly, “Yeah. I’d like that.”


	29. Quinntana "Coyote Ugly" jealousy dessert

You can see her across the bar. She’s doing it on purpose. She leans over so that the guys crowding the bar can stare at her ass. She smiles just a little to long to make then thing they have a chance with her. She leans on the bar giving the maximum cleavage exposure.

You know that she knows it pissed you off. You’ve never been good at hiding your jealousy. She’s yours and even though her flirting helps you pay the rent, you want to throw her onto the bar and show everyone who she belongs to.

“Santana!” one of the regulars calls. She saunters over to him and smiles her sexy smile.

“Hey Puck, how’s it going?” she leans forward and you can see Puck checking out her perfect rack from your side of the bar.

You clench your fists and almost break the whiskey bottle in your hand. You thought that working with your girlfriend at the latest franchised Coyote Ugly would be fun. You’re usually just furious.

So you flirt with the customers on your side ramps up. Which also ramps up the tips that you’re getting. At the end of the night you and Santana count out your tips on the bar. There are two very impressive stacks of cash on the bar.

Santana looks down at her shirt and adjusts the leather strings that hold her top closed. She loosens them. Not enough for you to see anything, but enough to get you wanting to. She doesn’t seems to notice your leering. “This top makes my tits look awesome, but after an hour, it’s hard the breathe.” She looks over at your stack, “Looks like I beat you again, Q.” She picks up her drink off of the bar and shoots you a wink, “Maybe next time you can flash the crowd and win.”

She takes a sip of her drink and places her stack of cash on top of yours. No matter who gets the most money, it all goes into your joint account. Her money and yours and yours is hers.

You grab her wrist before she can get away and pull her to you. With one swift move you press her back into the bar, pressing your body into hers.

You take a handful of leather-covered ass and kiss her hard enough to bend her back over the bar. She grabs onto your to keep from falling. You feel your shirt get tighter because it’s gathered in her fists.

You don’t give her a chance to breathe when you deepen the kiss and pull her legs out from under her, sitting her on the bar. You unzip her tight leather pants and shove your hand down the front. There’s no time to take it the pants all the way off.

She writhes and pants under you while you do everything you can think of to her without taking her clothes off. When she comes undone, you watch her mouth part and her back arch, your name escaping past her lips with a soft breath, “Quinn.”

She pulls you down for one last kiss and wraps her arms around your shoulders. She leans on you in a sweet hug. You kiss her neck and then her cheek. “I love you Santana.”

She pulls away and kisses you gently and slowly. “Fuck, I love making you jealous.”

You can’t help, but smile even though you know that you just got played. You grab the stack of cash next to her, fold it in half and shove it in your back pocket. You kiss her again. “Let’s go get dinner so we can go to bed.”

You hold your hand out for her while she zips up her pants and slides off the bar. She takes your hand and you both walk to the end of the bar, “Ooh, you’re going to buy me dinner after that? If I show you my tits can I get dessert?”

You grin, “Both tits?”

She pulls her hand away from you and pretends to be offended. You grab her hand back and pull her to you, give her a kiss through both of your laughs. Maybe sometimes working with her sucks but at the end of the night, she’s yours and you love her.


	30. butt touching, harpist, cactus, surgery

You don’t really get why the hospitals charity gala has a western theme. You think it has something to do with the new hospital board member from Oklahoma. It’s not really a western themed though. There are a few cactuses by the door and that’s pretty much it.

The inside is decorated how it usually is with the tux clad waiters and the champagne. There’s a harpist in the corner of the ballroom playing some kind of sonata that you would recognize if you had actually every showed up to your art class in college.

You reach behind you and easily slip your fingers in between Brittany’s. You glance behind you and smile at her before navigating your way through the crowds. Most of the time the surgeons stand around and tell stories about their time in the operating room while everyone else stands around rapt by their stories.

But you don’t want to do that. You want to drink some champagne, dance with Brittany, and leave. So you get two glasses of champagne and hand one to Brittany. She smiles at you and straightens out your necklace, “You’re so beautiful.”

You blush and look down at your dress, “It’s just something that was in the back of my closet.”

“You’re dress is pretty, but you’re beautiful,” she kisses your cheek.

Of course at that moment you’re approached by some of the physicians in the hospital. You force a smile and start fielding questions. The first few are directed at Brittany. No one that you work with has met her yet so immediately they’re enamored with her like most people usually are upon first meeting her. But soon the conversation turns to you.

You feel Brittany’s hand on your back, being the supportive wife that she is. But as you keep talking her hand dips down farther and farther, inching down onto the top of your ass and then cupping your ass. You keep talking while she keeps trying to distract you like the horny wife she is.

You’re glad that your back is pretty much to the wall or you’re sure someone would catch Brittany groping your ass while you tell a story about how you built a bone made of titanium. You swallow a small yelp when Brittany squeezes particularly hard. One of the nurses asks if you’re okay and you smile and tell her that champagne gives you the hiccups sometimes.

You turn a little so that Brittany’s hand may fall off of your ass and all that happens is that her hand switches sides. You look in your clutch and take out your phone. You unlock it and move the screen around a little bit. You look up at the group around you, “Excuse me, it’s the babysitter.”

You walk off with Brittany on your tail. She asks, “Are they okay?”

You grin and push her into the bathroom, then into a stall. You nod, “They’re fine. No one called me.” You drop to your knees and hike her skirt up, placing her leg over your shoulder. “I just couldn’t stand it anymore.”

You run your hands up the back of her legs and cup her ass. Maybe now you can show her a little of what she’s been doing to you.


	31. Handwritten letters, 3am, photograph, surprise

You love that Brittany has taken to writing you letters as well as texting and calling. She Skypes you sometimes too. But the letters make you feel close to her. Closer than you have since you initiated the break. You can look down at the paper and know that Brittany touched it. She took the time to hand write something just for you. Even though you… you hurt her. You want to cry every single time you think about it, but you felt so damn guilty. It was one girl. One stupid girl with her stupid smile. She made you think about all the stupid smiles that Brittany was getting and how you weren’t able to give her any stupid smiles because you’re so far away.

She sent you a letter that you picked up on your way to class. You haven’t gotten to open it, but you kept it in your backpack. When you’re having a bad class you reach down and touch it. It seems stupid, but everything is falling apart these days, that the little part of Brittany that’s with you is the only thing that’s saving you.

Then you head to the library after cheer practice. You need to get some time in, reading for your biology class. It’s three a.m. when you leave the library and you’re emotionally drained. As you walk back to your apartment, you open up the letter.

There’s something off about this letter. There’s no colors. No doodles in the margins. No stickers or hearts. Just the black ink on the white paper.

_Santana,_

_I can’t do this anymore. I know you think that breaking up with me was going to keep me from getting hurt, but it hurt more when you said we were on a break._

You have to stop reading as tears build in your eyes. You’re tired of crying. Every night when you get home and Brittany isn’t online to Skype with, you cry. Every time you remember that she’s not yours, you cry. Every time you remember that she’s probably already moved on because, c’mon who wouldn’t want to be with her? You cry. You’re sure your roommates think that you’re insane. Sometimes when you’re doing the dishes you cry or when you takes a shower. It’s the little things that really get you. You just… and now this letter.

You keep walking in the dark Kentucky night. The faster you can get into your apartment and into the shower, the faster you can try to wash away your tears.

You’re getting closer so you look at the letter again.

_I found this picture and I missed you so much._

You dig in the envelope and pull out a picture. It was your first cheerleading camp together. You have this picture too. It’s right next to your bed.

You look back at the letter.

_I just miss you so much Santana. I know that you said that it was best for us and it was the adult thing to do, but I don’t like it._

_I hate school without you and I’m failing everything again anyway. I’ve already talked to my mom. I’m dropping out and moving to New York. I’m going to stay with Kurt and Rachel for a little bit. If you think it’s a good idea, I’m going to go now. I want to talk to you so I’m coming to Louisville._

You have tears running down your face. She’s moving away from you. You won’t be able to see her on weekends or holidays anymore. You trip over the curb going to your apartment and barely keep yourself upright. “Fucking curb.” You mumble. Then you look up at the stairs that your sore legs are going to have to schlep up.

When you see the stairs, you drop the books in your arms. She’s there, sitting on the stairs. She looks exhausted and she’s leaning back on the wall, but when she hears your books fall she looks up. She stands when she realizes it’s you.

You don’t know how you feel, but the tears start pouring and her arms are around you. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

“You’re leaving,” you cling to her. Then words just start spilling out of your mouth. “I’m so sorry that I left you. I should have just stayed in Lima and waited for you to graduate. Then we’d still be together and you wouldn’t be… leaving the state to get away from me.”

“I’m not trying to get away from you,” Brittany squeezes you in her arms, “I’m trying to go somewhere I belong. I belong with you, but you’re here and I don’t belong in school. I believe somewhere I can dance.”

You nod and look up at her. “I’m sorry. The break was a dumb idea. I’m so sorry. I love you so much.”

She dips her head down and kisses you, “I love you too Santana.” She smiles, “And it’s okay. Without you I figured myself out. I’m not supposed to finish school. I’m not smart like you. I’m dance smart.” She gently wipes your cheeks. She licks her lips, “I want you to come with me.”

“What?” you ask her breathlessly.

“Come with me,” she’s pleading with you. “You can go to school in New York. You don’t have to cheer anymore. I’ll get a job and pay for everything. I just…I need you in New York with me.”

You bite your lip. You start formulating the words in your head to tell her that it’s crazy. You can’t just drop everything and move to New York. What you have here is safe and… You look up into her eyes and nod, “Yes.” You can’t really believe what you’re saying, but you nod. “Yes.”

She smiles so wide and picks you up, swinging you around. She grabs your books and you both run up to your apartment. It takes the two of you two hours to clean our your room in your apartment. Then you somehow manage to get all the boxes into Brittany’s car. Luckily she has an SUV and she didn’t bring very much.

You’re going to call your mom in a few hours because you don’t want to wake her up, but you know she’ll be supportive. She always is.

You can hardly believe it. You’re in the car, on the way to New York. For the first time in a long time, everything feels right. You have Brittany. You’re not miserable at school. You’re not miserable in Kentucky. You’re with Brittany and you’re happy.


	32. Supermarket, giggles, kisses, holiday, bra

“Quinn you can’t buy a bra from the grocery store,” you tell her and take it out of her hand, putting it back on the rack.

She smiles at you, “I was just trying to see what kind of quality bras they have at the grocery store.” Then she puts her hands on the cart and starts walking away.

You put your arms on either side of her and put your hands on the cart as well. She steps up on the bar on the cart and you push her down the aisle. She grabs something while you walks by and tosses it into the basket. You giggle at her dexterity.

You’re so happy that she’s here with you now. It took years, but when she graduated early from Yale and moved to New York, you were the first person she sought out. You’d kept in touch while she was gone, but it was different than living with her.

When Kurt moved out to, Quinn was moving to New York. You couldn’t afford the rent on your own. It made sense. Now it’s fun. It’s awesome. She’s your best friend. You’ve grown to love her as a friend then, not as a friend. Then you found yourself in love with her. You struggled with it for a while. You talked to Kurt about it frequently and at length.

You find yourself getting more comfortable touching her and being around her. You love laying on the couch with her and watching old movies. Quinn likes old horror movies and you like old love stories so you alternate.

“We should stain the floors,” she says, “You know before our parents come up for Hanukkah.”

“I can’t believe your mom is okay with you celebrating Hanukkah,” you tell her and place one of your feet next to hers. You push off with your other foot and rest your chin on her shoulder.

She smiles at you, “Well she did just spend six months in Tibet. If that doesn’t open her mind, I don’t know what will.”

You step off of the cart next to the produce and Quinn stops the cart. You pick out some asparagus, “Do I like aparagus?”

“Yes,” she plucks it out of your hand and places it in the cart, “I grilled it the other night and you ate mine, yours, and Brittany’s.”

“At least I didn’t eat Santana’s,” you smile and remember dinner that you invited Brittany and Santana too. After all, all of the starving artists need to stick together. Even though you’re not technically starving. You just don’t have great acting jobs yet.

“Santana threatened to stab you with a fork,” Quinn says and pushes the cart to the fruit.

“Oh yeah,” you forgot about that part. Then you grin, “Can you make it tonight? I’ll clean up after you and do the dishes and make your bed and do your laundry.”

She smiles. “You don’t have to do my laundry. I’ll make them for you anyway,” She kisses your cheek and rides the cart off toward the strawberries.

You get a dopey smile on your face that you know makes you look borderline insane, but it always happens when she does something like that. You really need to tell her how you feel. You need to, but you’re not going to. Because you don’t want to lose her. You’re going to be happy just being her friends because the risk outweighs the reward.

“Are you sure I can’t pull off a grocery store bra?” Quinn asks you as you wait in line to pay.

You chuckle, “It’s not a question if you could pull it off. You could pull off anything. It’s just probably made by small children deep in the forests of Thailand with questionable materials.”

She loops her arm around your shoulders, “Really Rachel?”

You gently elbow her in the ribs, “It could be true.”

She ruffles your hair and playfully says, “I love you Rach.” Then she moves to the cashier and smiles at him.

You bite your lip and swallow. You softly breathe out, “I love you too.”


	33. new home, building furniture, margaritas

“You know what makes moving more fun?” Rachel asks from the kitchen.

You look up from the mess of furniture parts around you. You’ve been trying to put together this end table for about an hour. You pick up a screw drive and start to try to get screw four million six hundred and seventy five into hole B. “Someone to do it for us?”

You hear her laugh. You know that laugh. That’s her loud, I’ve already started drinking laugh. You look up and see her carrying two margarita glasses toward you.

“I don’t think that’s going to help get the furniture together,” you tell her, but accept the drink anyway.

“I don’t think you banging on the entertainment center with a hammer helped get it together either,” she motions to the half-made entertainment center that’s been taunting you against the wall.

You shake your bangs out of your face and take a sip of your margarita. “This is ridiculous.”

There’s a knock on the door before she can answer. She walks to the front door and returns with a bag in her hand. “C’mon.”

“What?” you look up at her.

She picks up a u-shaped part of the entertainment center that you managed to get together before giving up. She moves it over to a clear place on the floor and sets it down, upside down like a table. Then she gets what you can smell is food out of the bag. You stand up with your margarita as she tosses pillows down on either side of the pretend table.

You sit down and open the boxes. She disappears down toward the bedroom and you examine what you’re sure if where one of the screws bit your finger out of spite.

As you’re looking the lights go off. When you look up to try to figure out what it is, Rachel walks in with a single lit candle. You smile and watch her walk toward you with the candle and place it on the table.

“I know it’s been a rough day,” she says as she sits down. “And we’re going to have to sleep on the mattress on the floor and eat dinner off of a partially put together entertainment center, but tonight is our first night in our first apartment together and I’m so excited.”

You can’t help, but smile. You lean across the table and give her a kiss before sitting back on your pillow, “I’m excited too.”

She looks across the food at you and smiles sweetly at you. The kind of smile that lets you know that she loves you. Then she picks up her plastic fork and digs into the enchiladas.

You just watch her for a little while before starting to eat your food. As you’re finishing dinner, Rachel chuckles, “Quinn, do you remember when we kitten sat for Brittany and Santana?”

You nod. You’ll never forget sneezing for two days while they went out of town.

“I think we should call in that favor,” Rachel smiles devilishly.

You laugh, “Definitely. Brittany will have everything put together in half an hour.”

“But tonight,” Rachel stands up and polishes off her drink, setting the empty glass back down. “We need to christen the apartment.” She saunters off toward the bedroom.

You don’t need to be told twice. You blow out the candle and scamper after her, ready to make this apartment officially yours.


	34. Brittany Santana Summer Michael Maribel

“Abuela!” Summer calls from her bedroom.

You look up from straightening Michael’s costume to see Summer running into the kitchen where Brittany and your mom are. You wonder what’s up and pick up Michael carrying him with you to the kitchen where everyone is gathered.

Brittany smiles at you. “You look amazing.”

You pull your mask down over your face. “Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is that face in the mask?” You kiss her and straighten out your black cocktail dress and the cape hanging over your left side.

“The Phantom doesn’t say that line,” your mom points out.

“The Phantom didn’t wear heels either,” you counter.

Your mom looks down at your feet,  “Are those mine?”

You chuckle and look away from your mom. You did raid her closet a few days ago. You just needed some black heels and none of yours went with your dress. You stand Michael up and hold his hands so he doesn’t fall. He wobbles a little.

Brittany bends down and smiles at him, “Oh you’re such a handsome little gangster.”

“I can’t believe you’re letting my grandson be part of the mafia,” your mom crosses her arms.

“You helped Summer put fake blood on her scrubs,” you point out. Summer proudly stands next to her Abuela with green scrubs on with fake blood spattered over the front. She’s even wearing one of your scrub caps.

Your mom rubs her shoulder, “It’s based on an actual blood spatter pattern that happened one times during an aortic valve replacement.”

“Are we ready?” Brittany asks. She looks cute in her Pocahontas costume with her hair braided. She even has a quiver of suction cup arrows across her back with a plastic bow.

“Are we ready Elvira?” you ask your mom.

Your mom rolls her eyes, “I’m the evil Queen.”

You still smile when she says it. There have been rumors around the hospital that some of the new interns have given her the nickname “The evil Queen of the OR”. Apparently she took someone off of a surgery for their behavior. You can’t wait to see their faces when she tells the interns who she is.

“Let’s go!” Summer cheers. She’s made some friends around the hospital. Sometimes you bring her with you when you have to pick up something or schedule something. Some of the residents have taken to teaching her things and once she even sat in on a small lecture about cardiothoracic organs that your mom was giving.

“Alright,” you pick up your little mobster and take Pocahontas’s hand. Then you walk with the Evil Queen and the mini-surgeon to start your Halloween.


	35. Michael Circumcision Tarantula M&M's Cotton

“What is this called again?” you whisper to Brittany who is leading you into the synagogue. Michael is following you and Summer is walking behind him. You reach behind you and take Michael’s hand.

“Brit milah,” Brittany whispers back to you. She gestures you into one of the pews.

Quinn walks over to you with a huge smile on her face. “Hey. Thanks for coming.”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” you smile up at her. She looks exhausted, but having an eight-day-old baby does that to people.

Quinn looks behind her, absently smoothing out her white cotton dress. “There shouldn’t be much more people coming. Rachel’s dads want to make an entrance. I think they’re walking in to music. I don’t know. My mom is walking in with them.”

“Do you need any help?” Brittany asks.

Quinn shakes her head. “I just have to make sure Rachel doesn’t loose it. I didn’t know being Jewish was so hard.”

You and Brittany laugh before Quinn has to go.

The ceremony starts. It is short and you keep trying to make sure Michael doesn’t run off. Toward the end of the ceremony he’s standing on the pew next to you. You usually wouldn’t allow this except that there’s no one behind you.

You see the rabbi walk over to the table and pick up Rachel and Quinn’s new baby. Michael looks at you and asks, “Is that my cousin Nathan?”

You nod to him and press your finger to her lips.

When the rabbi performs the circumcision, you see Michael’s eyes get wide. His little voice echoes throughout the synagogue, “Oh! My! God! They cut off his peepee!” Michael jumps down off of the pew and takes off running out the back door. You get up and run after him.

You’re torn between being completely mortified and laughing hysterically. “Michael, honey,” you catch him before her runs into the boys bathroom. You pick him up and he wraps his arms around your neck.

You rub his back and try to figure out how to say what you need to say, “They didn’t cut off Nathan’s peepee.”

He looks at you like he’s confused. “They didn’t?”

You kiss his head, “No honey.”

“What did they do?” he asks.

You rub your lips together, “Um,” you’re a doctor. You should be able to tell him. “They didn’t cut off his peepee.” Well you almost tried.

Michael plays with your necklace. “Okay.” He hugs you and you pat his back.

You smile. Then after a quick trip to the bodega next door, you and Michael walk back into the synagogue. Everyone seems to think that Michael’s outburst was hysterical so when they him they all chuckle.

“Is that how you calmed him down?” Brittany asks quietly, gesturing to the plastic tarantula that Michael is playing with and the half empty bag of M&M’s in your hand.

You give her a few of the small candies and nod. You whisper back, “We need to have a talk to him when we get home.”

Brittany chuckles and puts her arm around your shoulders while you both enjoy the rest of the ceremony with Michael sitting next to you, playing with his plastic toy.


	36. Brittana: Ed Sheeran’s Kiss Me

_Settle down with me_  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

You remember when it was all innocent. Nothing ever meant anything. The looks, the touches…they were all just innocent gestures between best friends. When you’d lay down on her bed, she’d lay down with you too. She pull the blanket over both of you and put her arms around you. Cuddling with Brittany was the greatest thing you could ever do.

You’d do anything to get that back. You’re in New York and you’re scared. You’re not completely alone. There’s Kurt and Rachel, but sometimes you remember that they don’t understand you. No one ever understood you. No one, but Brittany.

So some nights you open your window and sit on the sill. You look out into the city and wish that she was there somewhere. You want to lay down with her. You want her to hold you.

  
 _Lie down with me_  
And hold me in your arms  
  


When things started to get sexual it never felt like it was wrong. When she kissed your neck, you never wanted to go anywhere else. You can remember what it felt like when she’d walk into your bedroom and just lay down on top of you. It seems like such a ridiculous thing to find so sentimental, but she made you feel grounded. She could also make you fly.

But the day you realized that you were in love with her was one you’ll never forget. You were both laying on your bed, just holding hands. She started laughing at something and you watched her eyes. They lit up and the little creased around her eyes she gets when she laughs were pronounced. You remember thinking it. You thought _I’m in love with her._ And that was it.

  
 _And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet  
And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now  
  


You have this deep fear that no one will ever love you like Brittany did. She loved you so selflessly and deeply that you’re scared you’ll never have that again. You work with some of the hottest women in the city, yet they’re all nothing compared to Brittany. That’s why when you get home from work, when Kurt and Rachel are asleep, you sit on your window sill with your feet dangling over the fire escape and your head resting again the old wooden frame. Sometimes you cry. Sometimes you don’t. But you always, always wish for Brittany to come to you.

There are times when you drink too much at work, you text Brittany and tell her that you love her. Or you miss her. Sometimes she replies asking if you’re okay and sometimes she tells you that she misses you too. It doesn’t get more than two to three text messages in before you know it’s a bad idea.

You remember everything her kisses you used to make you feel. You’ve been chasing that high for a long time. The girls in Louisville, Quinn, even a couple from the bar. None of them make you feel like Brittany did. You always feel empty.

  
 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We’re falling in love  
  


There are sometimes you’re okay with knowing that you’ll never be in love like that, but there are times where you’re sure that you’ll never be okay again. You’d give up everything for one last kiss, even knowing that that one last one would make you crave another.

  
 _Settle down with me_  
And I’ll be your safety  
You’ll be my lady  
  


It’s early in the morning when you hear the front door open. You don’t remove your eyemask. You had a long, drunk night last night. You know that you’re going to have apologize for a lot of drunk calls to a handful of people in Lima and some pathetic texts to Brittany. You just don’t want to yet. You don’t want the day to start yet because in bed you can pretend that you’re not falling apart.

Just as you’re trying to get back to sleep, you hear a rustling in your room and then feel a dip in the bed behind you. Sometimes Rachel comes to you at random times and cries while you hold her. You don’t mind at all. You’re friends, but it’ll be hard for you to keep it together as well.

As you start to sit up and remove your mask, a body is pressing itself to your back. You’re frozen in place. Your mind wonders if Quinn has shown up for another round or Rachel has finally decided that she wants you to be her college experiment.

  
 _I was made to keep your body warm_  
But I’m cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms  
  
You feel an arm wrap around your waist under your blanket. You know who you hope it is, but hope has crushed you so many times already this year. You just close your eyes and pretend like you’re not awake.

You can feel the breath on the back of your neck before your hair is pushes aside and soft lips press themselves to the back of your neck. You squeeze your eyes shut because you hope so hard that this is Brittany and if it isn’t, if it’s Quinn or Rachel or anyone else, you’ll be crushed. You can feel tears slip out from under your eyelids. You _need_ this to be the one person in the world that knows you and the one person that loves you the most.

 _Oh no_  
My heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet  
And with this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now  
  


When you finally gather the courage to remove your sleeping mask, you pull it off with one hand and roll onto your back. You can smell her perfume before your sleepy eyes focus completely on her. Tears pour out of your eyes when you see her. Part of you wants to dive in and kiss her. Part of you wants to keep yourself in check because you don’t want to get your hopes up. Maybe she’s just here for a shopping trip.

You wipe your eyes and sit up, “Hey,” you try to pretend like you didn’t just start crying seeing your best friend. You look down, ashamed and ask, “What are you doing here?”

“What’s wrong?” she sits up and removes your hands from your face. She gently wipes away the tears and you feel even worse.

You shake your head and can barely say, “Nothing.” While your eyes are glued to the bed you see an envelope. You pick it up and look at the front. It’s addressed to Brittany in Lima and the crest at the top says Julliard. Your hands fumble with extracting the letter. You finally do and open the letter. After you read the first few lines you throw your arms around her, “You did it.”

She’s wanted this since you told her what Julliard was. She wanted to learn from the best to become the best. “You helped.”

You slowly pull away from her, “Me?”

She smiles softly at you and nods, “You helped me fill out the application remember?” She pauses, “And you told me that I could do it. I believed you because you made me.”

You blink and shake your head, “This was all you.”

She pushes your hair away from your face and rests her hand on the back of your neck, “You helped more than you know.”

Your eyes fall to her lips and all you can think about is kissing them. You want to remember what it felt like to be kissed like you’re loved more than anything in the world.

  
 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We’re falling in love

You feel so much toward Brittany. You feel like you’ve felt everything a person could feel toward her. You’ve been proud of her for many reasons. You’ve been mad at her because she picked Sam over you. You’ve been confused by her kindness toward you when you didn’t deserve it. You’ve wanted her more than you’ve ever wanted anything.

The smile on her face fades a little and she meets your eyes when they move up from her lips. You know she feels a lot for you as well. You’re not sure what that is now, but now that she’s moving to New York it’s going to be so much harder knowing that she’s no longer yours when you live in the same city and will see each other more often.  
  
 _Yeah I’ve been feeling everything_  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that’s how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up  
  


She licks her lips and her eyes drop a little. You don’t have time to react when she pulls you in for a kiss. The second your lips meet again you lose yourself in it. You lose yourself in her. She kisses you gently and deeply. Like she used to. You lose your breath into her mouth and know that this is all you ever wished for.

You don’t know what this means, so you never want the kiss to end so you never have to know. Goodbye kisses between you and Brittany have completely leveled you before. You know that this time, if this is a goodbye kiss, you won’t be able to handle it.

So you kiss her back. You kiss her like you need her. You kiss her like you want her. You kiss her like you need her to love you again. You pull her body closer to yours and she presses her forehead against yours so that you’re on your back again.

When she doesn’t break the kiss, you breathe a sigh of relief and rest your hands on the back of her neck. You pretend that you’re back in Lima. You pretend it’s summer time and you’re laying on her bed with the window open. You pretend her shirt is a Cheerios uniform and you’re in love again.

  
 _So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We’re falling in love  
  


But like all great things this ends. Brittany pulls away to look at you. You try to chase her lips, but she gives you one last peck before looking at you. You keep your eyes closed because you’re not sure if reality is going to be kind to you. It hasn’t been lately.

“Santana?” she quietly begs you to open your eyes.

You lick your lips before you slowly force them open. She looks worried. “I thought you’d be happy,” she frowns.

You slide your hands down the back of her neck and onto her shoulders, “I am happy for you. Julliard is fantastic. It’s-”

“Not that,” she says. “I thought…” She adjusts her elbow so it’s easier for her to lay on top of you. “I thought that you’d be happy we could finally be together again.”

You’re quiet for a long time. You go over what she just said in your head over and over again. You look into her eyes until you can’t anymore. You close your eyes and you can feel your safe place wrap around you. You can feel the love that it’s made of encase you. You reach forward and grab her shirt, pulling her down on top of you. Her arms move themselves around you, completely encircling you.

“I’m so happy,” you whisper.

After a moment of just reveling in her arms, you maneuver yourself so that you can kiss her again. She reaches blindly behind herself and grabs you blanket pulling it over both of your head. You smile against her lips and rest your hands on her hips.

“I missed you,” Brittany says against your lips and deepens the kiss. When her hands start to roam under your shirt you gasp into her mouth. She takes the opportunity to break away and just look down at you. A small smile creeps onto her face and she bites her bottom lip like she does when she’s nervous. She stills her hands and says, “I love you and I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.”

You cross your arms behind her neck and kiss her once. “I love you too. And I’m just glad you’re here now.”

She smiles fully before diving into another kiss, reminding you just how much she does love you.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We’re falling in love


End file.
